The proposed research will psychophysically investigate the neural mechanisms underlying binocular rivalry in human observers. This research will utilize experimental manipulations which are based on our knowledge of neural coding in the mammalian visual system. More specifically, the roles of ocular dominance, stimulus orientation, and stimulus spatial frequency in binocular rivalry will be examined. The observer's task will be to track his/her rivalry, which is in some experiments preceded by selective adaptation procedures. Dependent measures will include the durations of dominance and suppression of each eye's view, as well as the rate of dominance alternation. The significance of this research falls into two general categories. First, binocular rivalry suppression shares several characteristics with the binocular inhibition found in strabismus and amblyopia. A better understanding of these binocular disorders may be achieved by examining the neural basis of rivalry suppression in human observers with normal vision. Second, by basing the experimental manipulations on our knowledge of the mamalian visual system, the proposed work will help bridge the gap between physiological processes and psychological phenomena.